Spring's Cloudy Skies formerly Clouded Moon
by Christina82
Summary: Renesmee's growing up, away from Forks and Jacob much of the time. But when they end up returning to Forks and lots of things have changed - most of all, Renesemee. What will happen with her and Jacob?
1. Preface

_Preface_

The New Year brought much of the same as well as a lot of changes. I, of course was still changing daily, but my family and I were safe from the Volturi, for now. Our guests all went back to the respective homes and Grandpa Charlie got to come visit us again, but Momma tried to prepare him for when we would have to leave. None of the family could agree on when to leave or whether we should leave or not. Grandma Renee began calling and wanting to visit but Momma didn't know how to break the subject of me to her. She definitely didn't want to do it the way Jacob did to Grandpa Charlie.

Jacob didn't want us to go at all and I never really understood why. Jacob, Momma and Daddy told me that he was my best friend, my big brother, and my protector and that he just wanted to be near me as much as possible but even at that young age I knew it had to be more. He stayed with us at the house a lot, despite the smell. He watched me nap, he went hunting with us, and was always ready to wrestle and play when I wanted to. Jacob made sure to schedule his patrols when I was sleeping at night.

When we did leave when I was around a year old, but looked more like a three year old, we went and visited our cousins in Denali. It was so nice to see Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen again. Having all nine of us and Jacob along with Tanya's family made for tight quarters, but it was a blast while it lasted. Watching the Northern lights was fascinating and I still remember the vivid colors to this day. A few weeks after arriving in Denali, I woke up from a nap and overheard Momma and Daddy talking to Jacob.

"Jake, we need to move on. It is crowded here and we are raising suspicions in the area. If we stay too long we will just cause problems for Tanya and her family," Momma said. "You need to go back to Billy. Tell Charlie we are okay and we will let him know where we are going when we get there."

"I don't want to leave Nessie, though," Jake complained.

"You can visit Jacob, but you have your own responsibilities to your family and your pack. We will come back in a few years," Daddy countered.

And then all went quiet. I realized that Daddy heard my thoughts about not being able to see Jacob. I would miss him very much. Momma came in and calmed my fears, but in this family you can never be sure if it was just Uncle Jasper. One week later, Jacob hugged me and kissed my forehead whispering that he loved me and would see me soon before walking into the woods. He stopped before entering and turned one last time to look at me, blowing a kiss and waving goodbye and then disappeared to transform and run back to La Push. I knew I would see him again, but I missed him already.

In a matter of hours after Jacob left, my family decided we would go back to Ithaca and Esme could continue to restore the house there. Momma and Daddy could enter classes at Cornell while Carlisle taught and practiced medicine. We would leave in just a few days.

____________

**Please review....this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. I will try to update with the first chapter sooner rather than later.**


	2. Chapter 1 Road Trip

**Okay, I never really understood when other people have said they aren't sure about a chapter, but I do now! Thank you for the reviews and adds to favorite lists. **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – Road Trip

It was time to leave, but something in me didn't want to. I missed Jacob terribly. I knew he had gotten back to La Push, he called and asked that we call him as soon as we got where we were going. I heard Momma and Daddy talking to Carlisle about Ithaca but it seemed so different from Forks and La Push or even Denali. I am definitely going to be out of my element.

We said our goodbyes to Tanya and her family, if we could cry there would have been so many tears. I could cry, but I didn't know if my tears were from Jacob leaving or leaving our cousins. We all got into our respective cars and off we went. I know it didn't take us as long as it would have taken the mortals. It was fall in Ithaca. The leaves were turning and the lake looked so cold. We traveled up into the hills to the house that Esme began renovating when they left Forks a few years ago.

There was plenty of room for all nine of us in this lovely historic house. I could even see room for Jacob or Grandpa Charlie to visit. We settled in and hunted before school started for Momma, Daddy and my aunts and uncles. I had to stay home with Grandma Esme and stay out of the public eye as much as possible during the day. There was too much sun here compared to Forks, even in the cooler months, and I was still changing at a fairly drastic rate.

One day during the first week of college at Cornell, Daddy was out with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and I reminded Momma, "Don't we have to call Jake and let him know where we are?"

"Renesmee, sweetie, we did call Jacob. Between the time difference and his new patrol schedules, our only chance to call and talk to him was when you were sleeping."

"Do you think he will visit us soon, Momma," I asked.

"He will if he can get away, but it all depends. We will go back to Forks for the Christmas break, we promised Grandpa Charlie that much".

That was pretty much the entire conversation. I didn't know why but it still left me a little upset. To take my mind off things, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose thought a trip to the local mall would lighten my spirits. They were less than impressed as soon as we got there. We walked in and memorized the mall map before setting off for Victoria Secret. After looking through there stock and watching Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose try on some things, we went off to check out a few other stores before giving up.

"Ugh, I can't believe how horrible that mall was," Auntie Alice complained as we were walking back to her Porsche.

"I know," agreed Auntie Rosalie. "We need to find a better mall for our next trip."

"Maybe we could come to the movie theater here sometime," I said.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose agreed. We rushed home so Aunt Alice could get online and find a better mall for our next trip. She really wanted to get me some new clothes since I grow so fast and she lets us wear so few things more than once or twice. She found a few designer things online for me and we were going to go check out a mall in Buffalo later in the week.

That night I pleaded with Momma and Daddy to let me try to call Jacob. He answered on the second ring sounding out of breath.

"Hi Jake," I said. I couldn't hold back the huge grin on my face.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

I could tell he was happy to hear my voice. That just made me happier. "I am good. I went shopping with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose today."

"Did you have a good time?" Jacob asked.

I laughed, "I had fun watching them shop, but it was not up to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose' expectations. We are going to go to a different mall further away in a few days".

Jacob was laughing so hard just imagining how our trip to the mall was. "Well, you have fun when you go again."

"I will," I said. After a minute or so, I said in a quieter voice, "Hey Jake, if you come to visit we could go to the mall and go to a movie if you want. "

"That sounds like a great idea, Nessie."

"Can it be soon? I miss you so much, Jake".

"I will see when I can come, sweetie. Sam is trying to not phase anymore. That means I had to take over as alpha for his pack right now until we figure out who will take over from his pack."

"Oh, okay Jake, love you," I said.

"Love you too Ness. I will call you again soon," he said. I then handed the phone to Daddy and went to get measured and say good night to my grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

The drive was a little long, but the instant we got to the Mall in Buffalo I could tell Aunt Alice relaxed. It was just the two of us today since Aunt Rosalie stayed home to hunt with Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice was happy with the decision; it left us more room in the card for our bags.

"This is a big improvement, Nessie," Aunt Alice said. "We will have to go to New York City for a few things, but we could get by with some things from here and some online shopping."

We rushed in and out of shops, stopping for something for me in the food court around lunch time. We were far from done. After I was done with my pasta we hit up Gap Kids and then went downstairs again and hit up Justice before our final stop at the Coach store. She picked up some bags for her, Momma, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rose as well as a bunch of Wristlets of different colors for me. I was thrilled with this as I was extremely into bags these days. My favorite was a pink Madison wristlet. After we left the coach store and made our fifth and final trip to Aunt Alice's Yellow Porsche so we could head back home. Aunt Alice was missing Uncle Jasper and drove very fast. We were home within an hour.

When I woke, I noticed we were home and Daddy was carrying me to my room while Aunt Alice was showing off all of the stuff we got today to Aunt Rose. Momma helped me get changed for bed and kissed me good night. Daddy lay down on the bed holding me in his arms and began singing me my lullaby. I quickly fell back to sleep.

________________________________________

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I am going to work on the next chapter tonight, but might not get it up till tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2 Lying

**Still no reviews – I was waiting for some but hadn't gotten any, so here is Chapter 2 anyways….**

**_________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2 – Lying

That weekend Momma, Daddy, and I went on a hunting trip. We were up in the hills when Momma's cell phone rang. We were surprised to get a call; our family knew we were out hunting. Momma looked and noticed Grandma Renee's number. I was named after her and had never seen her, but have always wanted to. Momma and Daddy have been trying to keep the secret in order to protect Grandma from the Volturi.

"Hello," Momma spoke a little reserved.

"Hey there, sweetie. How have you been feeling lately?" Grandma Renee said. With our vampire hearing, Daddy and I heard the whole conversation.

"Pretty good, Mom," Momma continued. "Edward and I are out for a walk this morning."

"Your dad told me you moved to New York. Why didn't you tell me?" Grandma asked.

"We were waiting till we were settled and then Edward and I started college at Cornell. We have been very busy," Momma countered.

"Well I want to visit. I miss all of Edwards's family and you sound much better."

"Let me talk to Carlisle and Esme when we get home and I will let you know when would be a good time to come. I will call you back soon." Momma conceded.

"Okay, I will be looking forward to it. Bye sweetie – I miss you so much," Grandma said.

"I miss you too, Mom, bye." And Momma hung up and asked Daddy, "what are we going to do Edward? We have to keep Nessie a secret and protect my mother."

"Let's finish our hunting trip and we will go home and talk to Carlisle and Esme as you said. Let's try to enjoy ourselves now and worry when we get home," explained Daddy.

When we got home, everyone was waiting in the dining room. Grandpa Carlisle was at the head of the table with Grandma Esme to his left. The two chairs to his right were empty. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat next to Grandma Esme. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were beside them. When Momma sat I climbed up into her lap.

"Bella's mother called her this morning wanting to visit. We need to discuss how to go about this," Grandpa Carlisle began.

I knew everyone was looking at Momma and me. I put my hand to Momma's cheek and projected _"Momma, what is wrong with having Grandma Renee here?"_ and Daddy said, "It is because she doesn't know what we are Nessie. She doesn't know about you, she thought your Momma was sick."

"Well, I don't think we should let her come, we need to protect us all from another visit from the Volturi," Aunt Rosalie began.

"What about hiding Nessie for the visit and doing our best to appear human while she is here," Grandma Esme suggested.

"That might be an idea, Esme," agreed Carlisle. "Anyone else want to add their input?"

"Yes, that will work," Alice exclaimed. "She won't be able to stay long because we are going to school, but she can come for a long weekend and during that time, Rose and Emmett will travel a few towns away with Nessie for those few days. Edward and Bella can stay with Nessie at night and come back before Renee wakes. I see it happening quite clearly in just a few weeks – Columbus weekend."

"That settles it," Carlisle said. "Edward and Bella, you help Renee make the arrangements."

"_But I don't want to leave you, Momma. I want to meet Grandma Renee,"_ I projected to her.

"You can't sweetie." Momma spoke softly, "She won't understand without knowing the truth and telling her what we really are will just put her in unnecessary danger."

"Okay," I said giving up. Momma and Daddy hugged me tight and then we went and got tickets for Grandma Renee and called her with the details.

The next few weeks flew by. One day I was looking out the window and saw a school bus. I wondered what those little kids did during the day, so I asked Daddy, "Where does that bus take those kids? What do they do?"

"Well, Nessie, they go to school. They learn their letters and numbers and a bunch of other things," Daddy explained. Before I could ask my next question, he heard it in my mind and said "You can't go to school with them sweetie. Your changes are still too noticeable. In the year, you would go from looking like a kindergartener to more like a 3rd or 4th grader. "

"But I want to learn, Daddy."

"We will teach you Nessie – it is way past time we began," Daddy said.

We did lessons every day and quickly discovered that I had a photographic memory jus t like Daddy. Daddy taught me all sorts of things. I was doing math and writing by the time we had to plan where exactly Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett would take me.

**Well, there is Chapter 2. REVIEW PLEASE! If I get reviews, I might update sooner, though this will be a busy weekend for me. Lets shoot for getting me 10 reviews! :D**


End file.
